Brookes Dilemma
by Chazz17
Summary: Brathan ficNathan and BrookeLucas tries to come between Brooke and Nathan but realises he's still in love with her.
1. My Love

Brooke's dilemma

Lucas saw Nathan and Brooke shopping with Nathan's arm around Brooke. He felt really jealous. He put his arm around his girlfriend. The one he never liked or loved. He went over to Brooke and Nathan. "Nathan, Hi, long time man", Lucas spoke as Brooke and Nathan turned around. "Luc, Hi, what are you doing here", Nathan replied.

"You know just walking around, what about you?" He asked

"We're just baby shopping and you know walking around", he replied

"Oh, um this… is Linda… my Girlfriend, isn't she Hot?" he asked his little brother.

"She's okay, not exactly my type, but she's alright?" he responded not interested.

"Come on man, at least look at her, and tell me what you see?" he asked

"OK, I think she's umm… _hot_" he said making sure Brooke hadn't heard. But she did and it really hurt her feelings. Linda was wearing a mini skirt and she looked all sexy, but Brooke wore a plain long skirt and a plain shirt. After Lucas finished talking about holidays, they finally said good bye to each other. After shopping, Brooke was really quiet in the car. Nathan knew something was wrong. He decided to ask, "Brooke, What is it, you look upset, is it something I said, you've been quiet nearly the whole time", he asked worried. "Nothing am fine, nothing" she replied and put a fake smile. Well if you decide to talk any time you have a problem, just come and talk to me" he said. "Umm…OK, Nathan, can I ask you something…"he nodded, "…Do you think… am pretty?" she asked with tears down her cheeks, Nathan parked the car on her house hold and replied "Of course I do…" before he finished Brooke suddenly said, "Then why did you say that girl was Hot, she asked, "Brooke, since the day I met you, I haven't been interested in other women, and I think you're hotter than anyone else…" he replied, she nodded no. Nathan couldn't believe her "Brooke I love you, I wouldn't love any one else OK." she looked in his eyes begging, he was begging her to believe him, "OK (laughing and crying)" she laughed. They went home and took care of the shopping. Nathan had a special evening set for Brooke; he asked to come to his house. He wanted to propose. Brooke came over and looked around, there were flowers everywhere and he set up a special dinner for him and her. "(Gasping) Ohh, Nathan, you're so sweet. This isn't… Champagne trying to make me drunk and take me to bed with you, is it" He chuckled and laughed. "No, just… enjoy the food and…" he heard her say, "Am gonna go change into something more comfortable." she said all sweet. He watched her go. He went after her and stood by the door way, he watched her change in a short pink dress. He quickly hid so she wouldn't see him. He went after her… He watched her sit down. "Brooke, I have ask you something, (kneeling on one knee), Brooke I have loved you ever since I met you and made love to you, you're hot, funny and without you here I just have you in my mind all day, I want you… Brooke Davis, would you care to be my wife?" he asked.

"… Nathan… am sorry, I can't… do that… I do love you… I just think… it's too soon…for me" she replied hoping she didn't hurt his feelings. Besides, she had a bit of feelings for Lucas. "I understand…But… I do love you Brooke… just keep that in mind." he said heading upstairs. She watched him as he walked. The window was shot and Nathan was shot on his shoulder. "NATHAN, NOO!" she quickly rang the police and ambulance. At the hospital, Brooke was asked to go home. She went and the police were investigating the house. Brooke couldn't sleep. _Who would something like that…unless it's Lucas…no…could it be_. Questions raced in her mind. The next day at the hospital the doctor said, "Umm, am sorry but you cannot see him for the next couple of days, we'll have the results in two days, please do phone if you wanna find out." Brooke nodded and went. The next few hours the doctor rang and said she was allowed to speak to him, but he wouldn't speak. She went and knew exactly what to say to him. As soon as she got there, the doctor told her his room number. She went to him, "Nathan, am so sorry, I didn't know any of this would happen. Any way I was told by the doctors that we're having twin boys,"_ Nathan was so happy but he couldn't move or speak to say how happy he was,_ he heard her say, "Umm… Nathan, I thought about what you asked me and… yes…I will Marry you (sniffed)" _Nathan was so happy and he was imagining the boys, he and Brooke living in his house, and he and her kissing. _"I'll be back tomorrow to check the results for you" She deeply kissed him… she went home, the mother asked if Nathan was alright, she replied, "Yeah, umm… he's doing alright… and recovering… (Cries)… I don't wanna lose him mum… I love him... what about our boys... they need a father…" she hugged her mother.

The next day Brooke went to check on Nathan but the doctor replied, "Am sorry, he left this morning…Thank you for coming" she went home and found Nathan sitting on her bed. He stood up and kissed her, "Hi…so…we are having twin's ehh, (Laughing)…that's great…and you will marry me…I love you Brooke… (Kissing)…uhh" he was hurt as she tightly hugged him, "Ohh, am sorry… I love you too…"

They went over to his place and sat on the bed talking about the baby names…

"I think the first born should be Nathan Jr Scott or Michael Scott" said Brooke happily as she put her head on his chest. "I think Nathan Jr would be alright" he replied kissing her forehead.

"What about the second one, Matthew Scott?" she asked. "Wow, you're good with names, Brooke, I think Matthew Davis Scott would very good" he responded.

She smiled.

Brooke was now 7 months pregnant and she looked really fat.

After 2 months of rough days


	2. Matt and Nate Jr

Thanks for the reviews guys:

Ashley, Farmergurl5, Marissa Atwood, Duckygirl, and Brathanfan.

Hope you like it…

Brooke watched her two baby twins sleeping. They looked so cute. They had inherited her brown hazel eyes but Nathan's hair. She smiled when she heard Matthew give a little cough. She felt someone kiss her. She turned around and looked at Nate. She smiled.

"There gorgeous aren't they, just like you", Nathan said pulling her close to him. "So, what are your plans for today, are going over to Jakes and Peyton's", he asked.

"Yeah, they can't wait to see them, and your Mum," she replied

She heard Nathan Jr let out a giggle, just like hers. She smiled even more. For the first time in her life she was happy. She wanted to tell everyone how in love she and Nathan were and how happy she was. She still had a part of her that loved Lucas but she truly loved Nathan.

Nathan got up and smiled and said, "Am gonna have a shower", then quickly went, leaving Brooke laying there staring at her babies. After 15 minutes of showering, Nathan dialled jakes number. After 4 rings Jake picked up.

"Hey man, how you holding up" Jake said talking on the phone.

"Yeah, am alright, I just can't believe I've two baby boys…" he said

"Are you coming over, Peyton can't wait…" Jake said sounding excited

"Yeah, we are, see ya later", Nathan replied the hang up

He quickly ran to the kitchen and Brooke came in after she had her shower carrying Matt and Nate Jr. "Am sorry, I can't help it OK", she said noticing his gaze. "You ready" she asked him, putting Matt an Nate Jr in the Pram. "Yeah" he replied.

Brooke put Nate Jr and Matt in the car sit. Then when she got ready, he drove off . About 10 minutes later Nathan rang the door bell while waiting for Brooke.

Jake opened the door after 2 minutes. He hugged Nathan like they haven't seen each other for days.

Then about 30 seconds later, Peyton came running in. "OH MY GOD, I' am so happy for you guys, I wanna see them" she said. The Brooke came hiding behind Nathan so Peyton wouldn't jump over her babies. "Peyton hi" Brooke said hugging her best friend.

"Brooke, am so happy for you, I can't tell who's who, so…who's who? oh, they've got your eyes, and Nathan's hair and they are sooooo cute." Peyton said and let them in.

"Umm, this is Nathan Jr and this is Matthew" Brooke said watching Nathan and Jake go to the living room to play table tennis.

About 30 minutes of chatting Brooke and Peyton went to the kitchen to warm the milk for Nathan Jr and Matt.

"I just can't believe you're a Mum Brooke, I can't even imagine you as one…" Peyton said excited.

"I know, for the first time in my life, I've got somebody to keep me happy…and we're getting married…" Brooke said looking away.

"OH MY GOD, Brooke that's great, does Lucas know about this…I think he still loves you, you know" Peyton said her voice much calmer.

"All I know is that I love Nathan and he loves me and we've got two gorgeous babies…" Brooke replied ignoring what Peyton had said.

The milk was warmed and they heard Nathan call Brooke.

Brooke went to Nathan were her children were,

"What is it?" she asked

"Uhh, this is women's work, Nate needs changing…" Nathan laughed

"Alright…Phew this stinks, leaving me with all the work…I should teach you so you can be changing one of them at least" she said giggling. Nathan hugged her kissing her neck.

"I love you Brooke, I love you sooo much" he said sweetly.

"I love you too Nate," she replied

After she finished she turned around and started kissing him deeply. After a minute of kissing Nathan started unbuttoning her shirt when they heard,

"Guys get a room" Peyton laughed and Brooke went tomato red, then they realised where they were.

"Sorry, got out of control…that's all" Nathan said, sounding disappointed.

"Come on man, let's play snooker…" he said noticing how embarrassed Nathan was.

"I love you, Brooke" he whispered kissing her cheek.

Then he quickly turned around not watching Brooke button her shirt.

"So…what was that back there" Peyton asked after Nathan left.

"Oh, we just got out of control, you know what it's like," she replied

"Oh, I know alright….you don't want another do you" she asked

"No…Look at them, they are just gorgeous…" she said trying to change the subject

"Yeah, they look like you" Peyton said.

"BROOKE, COULD WE GO NOW!" they heard Nathan yell

"OK, BUT I THOUGHT WE COULD STAY FOR DINNER" she yelled back

Then it went quiet.

"I think he's really desperate to be alone with you, you should go" Peyton said guessing exactly what he could be wanting to do with her.

"Well…I thought it could be better if we had dinner. She replied.

"No, you can go" Peyton said looking happy but Brooke could read her mind

"…Oh, OK, just stop bugging me" she went to the sitting room and found Nathan and Jake sitting there talking. She stopped at the door

"I love her man, but I don't think she loves me….what if she's still in love with Lucas" he asked Jake

"I don't know man, I think she loves you, I mean you should see the face she has when she sees you" he replied sounding approximate.

Brooke decided to interrupt.

"Hey Guys, Nathan you ready to go" she said not wanting to sound desperate.

"Yeah," he stood up and went over to her to kiss her

"mmm…let me get Nathan and Matt" she said before they forgot where they were and went too far again.

"Peyton, I wanna tell you something OK, tomorrow" she whispered while she hugged her bye.

Nathan and Brooke were really quiet in the car. About 10 minutes later, of what felt like years to Brooke and Nathan, they got out of the car and Brooke got Nate Jr and Matt, and got in the house. She fed her children with Nathan helping her and then after feeding them, without saying a word they went up stairs and Nathan started kissing her.


	3. Haylie visits

Brooke lay on the bed on the bed after Nathan went off to the basket ball court to meet Jake so Peyton was coming over any minute.

Just she had thought, she heard the door bell and ran to get it. She opened the door to see Peyton standing there with Haylie. 'When did she arrive, I thought she was with Chris' she thought

"Guys hi…come on in" she said letting them in and locked the door.

"So, Hales, how you doing? With Chris that is?" Brooke asked sitting down

"Oh, we're doing fine, we're good…What about you and Nathan" she asked.

It sounded obvious to Brooke she still loved him.

"Oh we're great…I've got two sons from him…" she answered

"REALLY, can I see the…" Haylie asked getting excited. She loved holding babies and Brooke knew that.

"Oh, my god, Haylie, they are so cute" Peyton smiled

Haylie's smile got wider

Then she got up and said, "Let me see them." Then Brooke got up and they followed her upstairs.

"Huh they are gorgeous…" Haylie got Nathan Jr in her hands.

"You and Nathan must have done some busy business to get this" Peyton joked

"Peyton, I need to talk to you" Brooke said walking out,

When she got to her bedroom, she closed the door and looked at wondering Peyton

"Look, Nathan wanted us to do it, but I said no, well, he just started kissing my neck…" Brooke said

"So, what did he do?" Peyton asked

"Um, he sounded disappointed…look I love and I just don't want another YET and he kind of rushes into things, last time before our twins were born, he engaged me and I told him I wasn't ready" Brooke answered her and sighed.

"Jake told me that he said you don't love him, don't you say you love him daily, do you love him" Peyton asked, "Or, do you still love Lucas"

"Look, I love Nathan and that's the end of it I do not love Lucas OK" Brooke said

"God I was just asking" Peyton said heading for the door

They went out and went back to the twins.

"Hi…" Haylie answered and looked back at the twins

"God, Brooke, they're just beautiful…they've got your eyes" Haylie said

Brooke heard someone come to her bedroom and assumed it was Nathan. Yes and it was,

"Brooke, you home" she looked at Haylie who looked frozen.

"Am in here," she answered and within seconds Nathan come in

"God, I was looking around the whole house for you," then he looked at Haylie and Peyton.

"Hey…H…Haylie" he said looking at the girl who had broke her heart 3 years before it recovered and looking at her again hurt him but he knew he didn't love her anymore so he was friendly for Brooke.

"Hey…Nathan…" Haylie answered

"Umm, Jake wants you down stairs Peyton" he said putting his hands on Brooke's waist. Haylie looked at them and then Nathan whispered in her ear that made her giggle.

He kissed Brooke on the neck nibbling on it then she giggled and Brooke hit him playfully on the arm.

"_I love you Brooke"_ he whispered

"I love you too" she smiled turned around and kissed him deeply. This went on and on and on and on then Peyton came in and coughed. She watched the pair stop and then she giggled.

"Sorry" the Nathan went.

Haylie wished she and Nathan never broke up and she hadn't done what she had done then, because Nathan and Brooke looked right for each other and they already made a happy family. Haylie watched Brooke and Peyton laugh about something. Then she turned back to the twins.


End file.
